Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Yewpaw (A) ~ For Approval Its... Decent. 03:27, January 21, 2017 (UTC) It's more than decent especially for your first go. The pattern doesn't quite seem to match though and looking at the light source you seem to be using there should be some more light on the chest/belly area.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:45, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think Yewpaw's going to end up having thicker fur when I get to her apprentice ref sheet, so the long-hair blank should work best. I'm also not quite sure on which direction the light is coming from for this image - if it's from the left, I think the belly and right front leg shouldn't be in quite so much shadow. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Redone '''13:40, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Maybe smooth out the chest white some, and define the shading on the --> front leg Her muzzle is supposed to be white, her two colors of belly fur color should stretch across the whole belly to the chest, and there should be belly fur color on the lighter markings on the face. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:57, January 21, 2017 (UTC) '''Redone 20:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Darken and blend the shading some. The tail stripes should be a little thicker and I can't see her facial markings at all. The pale belly markings could be expanded a bit more and I think she has more stripes on her body. This is shaping up well for your first image though. I still have trouble trying to match tabbies and torties sometimes.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Redone 15:48, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Could you define/darken the shading on this? I can't see it very well Redone 22:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) A pixel of white is leaking onto the nose. Also, the stripes are all really blurred, the belly fur doesn't quite reach the line of the hip, and can you try to make the stripes on the right front leg follow the curve of the leg better? They seem more diagonal right now. Jayie Just you wait~ 03:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC) From looking at the ref sheet, it seems that the paler gray surrounds the chest area by a bit, and that the stripes go over that just a smidgen The stripes still seem a bit overblurred. Define them some.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Tawnypelt (Q) ~ For Approval Meh. Fallenice the Great (talk) 03:34, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Define/add shading and perhaps lighten the earpink a tiny bit. Also the ear on our right is facing away from us so either remove the earpink or place it along the edge of the lineart.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) (Oh god now I feel bad that I'm probably changing Tawnypelt's design soon). The white markings on the face seem a bit over-smudged. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:02, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Updated. Its fine Jayie. ^^ Fallenice the Great (talk) 04:13, January 24, 2017 (UTC) The shading could still be definded more. I can only really see it on the belly.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:53, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Updated. '' Also, I am going on a trip, I won't be here from today-27. Fallenice the Great (talk) 11:55, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Maybe it's my screen being weird, but the tail shading tint looks really green compared to the other parts of the image ''Updated. ''Was on vacation. X) Fallenice the Great (talk) 15:17, January 28, 2017 (UTC) The white seems over smudged.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:47, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Minktail (K) ~ For Approval Can you define your light source? The head says top, the front says right, and the back says upper left.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' I'm still having trouble telling where your light source is. If its the top define the shading on the chin/neck area.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Minktail (A) ~ CBA I think the stripes could be a bit thicker and maybe define the eye depth a bit. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Dustyface (A) ~ For Approval First charart here, as you can tell :P ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 02:09, February 13, 2017 (UTC) The shading looks good. :) However, this isn't the right pattern. For the charart for this wiki, you have to use the designs that I've made for these characters on their reference sheets. Here is Dustyface's most recent reference sheet: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustypaw-of-ShadowClan-Code-of-the-Forest-644235060 The shades of brown are different, and the brown on his face sits around his eyes above his muzzle, not on the muzzle. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ Copied the color from the reference sheet now (although it may look like its a different color because of the shading) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 03:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) If the color different is because of the shading, then tone down the shading on the legs and tail, because it looks a tad dark. The darker color for the point markings shouldn't reach up that far on the legs. On the front legs, it's maybe halfway up the leg, a little less perhaps, and on the back it's a little less high up than the front. The pale part of the point markings shouldn't go up past the joint on the back legs. Jayie Just you wait~ 03:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) There's a patch of waste up in the <-- upper corner. Also maybe define the eye colors a bit Blend the shading a bit more and maybe dull the paw pad color some. It seems really red. Also the points look solid as opposed to two-toned like on the refsheet. I'm not sure if it's the shading or if you blended the two colors too much.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''I feel like I did something wrong while doing this (I sort of redid it) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 02:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) It still looks like you're only using one color for the points. There are two colors for the points, a lighter and a dark color. I see the darker color, but I'm not seeing the lighter color at all, and the darker part shouldn't reach up so far on all of the legs. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''[[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 04:02, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I still can't see the lighter point color very well - is it there? Also, blur/smudge the points on the legs more, and the darker color on the back legs shouldn't reach up any farther than the joint. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''I'll continue working on Dusty tomorrow, I have to go switch to tablet soon [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 05:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) The lineart is gray in some places and I'm sorry but I still can't tell that the points are two-toned. Also a bit of the mouth isn't colored in and the points look too saturated. They look duller on the ref sheet and shading doesn't usually effect that.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:01, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ '''dunno if I made the color seem farther [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 01:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I still can't see the lighter color very well - I know it's a light color, and the shading probably makes it harder to see against the white fur, but I can't see it at all. And, as I've stated a few times now, the points on the hind legs shouldn't reach above the joint. Jayie Just you wait~ 06:16, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ (not really reuploaded but changed the legs only just because kinda wanted to clarify) Is the lighter color suppose to be on the points only and on the upper area? (just to make sure) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 02:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The lighter fur appears to be about half of the points and the outer portion of the facial mask. The points look like they're only the lighter color now though and theres some waste by the tail.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ ''(not sure if my sig changed but if it did just a quick color replacement) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 19:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The point colors are shown on the ref sheet. The darker point color is on the lower part of the leg, and the lighter point color goes further up the leg, fading into the white. The darker point color on the face is in the center of the face, fading outward into the lighter point color, fading out into the white. Jayie Just you wait~ 19:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ 'My goodness, I was being stupid the entire time :P I kept on doing more highlighting(?) until when I wasn't sleepy anymore and read Ashshadow's and your messages twice until I realized what I missed :P My apologies (also I'm not too sure about the face point) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 21:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The entire tail and the ears should be the darker color and I think the mask could be expanded a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The line between the darker point and lighter point shouldn't be angled like that, it's more straight across the leg, if that makes sense. The points are shown that way on his ref sheet: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustypaw-of-ShadowClan-Code-of-the-Forest-644235060 Jayie Just you wait~ 21:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ''~ '''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 23:05, February 17, 2017 (UTC)''' The points still look angled... unless that's highlights? Jayie Just you wait~ 00:05, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps define the shading on the top half of the back legs, and also, the shading looks a little blotchy all over. ''Reuploaded ~ ''pretty sure it was the highlights because it sorta was an excessive amount (for me) but I darkened it. [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 05:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I still think the mask could be expanded some. At least part of it would be on the cheek.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Warrior Blank - Redone I'll get Sushi's images done soon, but at least I finally got this done. ^^ I'm not totally sure about the head, or the long fur, but I'm much happier with the anatomy than on the old version. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 18:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you add a little, teeny more bend just like a pixel or two into the short-haired's tail? The long-haired seems to flick/bend out a bit more --> way, if you know what I mean. Can you make the neck a tad bit fluffier on the long haired and moybe move the left cheek on the short haired one to the right a bit or maybe move the chek line down a little or maybe make the neck a tad thicker? I'm not sure why but the head just looks a bit too big but not really?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Sushi (K) - CBA Took me forever to get around to making this, but here it is. ^^ I'm pretty happy with this. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 20:12, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Baby Sushi! Such a cutie. CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Sushi (CotS) - For Approval I'm not very happy with the shading on this but I'm not sure how to fix it. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 21:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the --> side of the face? It looks a tad flat but that might be me If it makes you feel any better I realised that I'm not that great at shading my own blank. This looks good though. Define the shading on the back of the hind leg a bit more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Cherrypaw (Star) ~ For Approval I'm literally so proud of this <3 This is really good Spooky! Recede the lighter portion of the tail a bit. It kind of looks like her whole tail is lighter.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Add a little depth to the paw closest to us.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Add some depth to the bit of arm above the paw.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Scorch(SR) - For Approval Oh how the mighty has fallen. Also her lighter markings are basically invisible. Not sure how to fix that without straying from the ref sheet. The loner blank tweak will be done in the next charart batch.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Indeed. ^^ And it's fine, I don't think there's really a good way to have her markings visible while the image is shaded, and you can still see that the chest and belly are lighter, kinda. The shading does seem a touch darker, however, would you mind lightening it a bit? Jayie Just you wait~ 06:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Would she need scars? I know most of them came from her rogue days but I'm not sure if all of them did.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 07:45, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Scraps (CotS) - For Approval For some reason I really like Scraps.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Tallstar (Star) - For Approval Still not sure if he needs scars. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Badgercloud (Rogue) ~ For Evaluation I didn't know if I should of done Ruckus or Badgercloud for the file name. X) 20:52, February 18, 2017 (UTC) It's always the characters current name so the file is named correctly. The shading should follow the shape of the lineart and could be blended some more. Also define your light source. The face says front but the chest and legs say back. The black patch should be touching the eye and i'm not sure he's supposed to be longhaired. Might want to ask Jayie about that.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:35, February 18, 2017 (UTC)